Pirate
Pirate is the fifth and final Explorer and overall character classification (class) introduced to MapleStory. Braves of the ocean waters and notorious for their die-hard attitudes, they fire high-density energy bullets to enemies and deliver hypersonic kicks and punches to foes in a fury of earthshaking hand-to-hand combative. The Pirates own the marine world led by their fearless representative and captain, Kyrin. Within the Pirates, there are two job branches: Corsair and Buccaneer. Corsair uses guns that vary in speed every five levels and Buccaneer uses knuckles for hand-to-hand combat. Although the Corsair's gun gets relatively low hits, higher hits are more consistently achievable when attacking monsters close to the Pirate's level while using the skill Bullet Time. Job Advancements 1st Job When the player reaches level 10 as a Beginner, aspiring Pirates can go to the Navigation Room in the Nautilus and talk to Kyrin, who will advance the player to a Pirate. The player will be given an HP and MP boost, as well as a basic pirate weapon. 2nd Job Once a Pirate reaches level 30, he/she can return to the Navigation Room and talk to Kyrin. She will give the player a choice between Brawler or Gunslinger and will allow the player into another map with the task to collect 30 Dark Marbles from the OctoPirates inside. Once the Dark Marbles have been obtained, return to Kyrin to advance to either Brawler or Gunslinger, depending on the player's choice. 3rd Job Upon reaching level 60, the player will receive a lightbulb on the side from Kyrin. After speaking to her, the player must head to the Chief's Residence in El Nath and speak with Pedro. He will send the player off to defeat the Dark Lord's Clone, where the player will need to go to Ice Valley II. Once the player reaches Ice Valley II, they will need to talk to Jeff, who will send the player to Sharp Cliff I. Enter the middle portal on the bottom (indicated by a stone) to access Holy Ground at the Snowfield and click on the Holy Stone at the bottom of the map, which will send the player to another dimension. Once there, walk to the right portal to enter the Dimensional World, and defeat the Dark Lord's Clone inside to collect the Black Charm. Return to Pedro with the quest item in hand for a new job title and a new set of skills. 4th Job After reaching level 100, the player will receive a lightbulb on the side from Pedro. After speaking to him, the player must head to Leafre and venture to the Forest of the Priest (which can be accessed by walking to Valley of the Antelope 1 and entering the portal on the top right (indicated by a wooden face-like structure) to meet Samuel. He will give the player the task to kill one Manon, Herald of Heroes and one Griffey Herald of Heroes to obtain Heroic Pentagon and Heroic Star respectively. Return to Samuel and then speak to him again to advance. Gallery ClassArtwork Pirate (Buccaneer, Original, Male).png|Original Pirate (Male) artwork, also Brawler artwork ClassArtwork Pirate (Corsair, Original, Female).png|Original Pirate (Female) artwork, also original Corsair artwork ClassArtwork Pirate (Justice, Female).png|Pirate artwork after Justice Artwork PirateTW.png|Pirate (Kyrin) artwork in TaiwanMS' promotional teaser for Explorer revamp ClassArtwork Pirate (RED, Female).png|Current Pirate artwork after RED Selection buttons ChangeBtn Buccaneer.png|Buccaneer selection button ChangeBtn Corsair.png|Corsair selection button ChangeBtn Cannoneer.png|Cannoneer selection button Videos Maple Story Pirates Job (Now in English)|Pirates Trailer Category:Explorers Category:Classes Category:Pirates